


Battle Scene

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [22]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Dark Lord Voldemort looked over his long time friend, or so he believed.





	Battle Scene

The sky was covered in dark clouds, blocking out the sun. Hiding underneath, there stood two people.

 

14 feet apart, staring down at each other. One small and well rounded stood their ground as the Dark Lord gracefully walked, hands point down but arms lazily held out, he swished from side to side.

 

Both eyeing each other down, brown eyes to darken pools of black.

 

"Ravungus, it's been a while old friend." The Dark Lord Voldemort stated, calmly yet venomously.

 

"I see you still have your toes, Voldemort." Ravungus spoke darkly over their poorly handled deal.

 

"Indeed, it appears I still have my toes, friend…" He calmly stood his ground, watching as his old friend squarely stares him down. Almost daring him.

 

Challenging him.

 

Voldemort won't allow that to happen. Keeping his feet apart, allowing his stance become like a hunter.

 

Ravungus growled as he pulls out his wand, its curvy vines wrapping around the handle, etching its ways upward, but its body was bent in ways that I shouldn't. Nicknamed the Cursed Willow.

 

Voldemort sneered at the sight, wiping out his as well, shouting a spell as Ravungus's spell tried to kill him.

 

Voldemort could feel Ravungus's hatred and hurt. It singed whenever the laser beam crackled and sparked between theirs.

 

Its lights flashing.


End file.
